


Rewind

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Thank you Youngjae for writing Rewind, basically blowjobs, fly era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark never had a favorite song, but when he heard Jackson's growling in the background of Rewind, he knew it was the only song that was going to be on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a little late in the era, but i had Rewind on repeat today and those growls in the background or whatever you want to call them, had me feeling some type of way. and this is the product.

Not many people knew of his relationship with Jackson. Yet if you asked any of those who do, what Mark liked best about his boyfriend, they would all answer the same, his voice. Mark loved when he spoke in his native tongue, he loved when Jackson’s voice would rise an octave when he transitioned into English, but he was especially enamored with his low husky and hoarse bedroom voice. Mark never had a favorite song, but when he heard Jacksons heavy panting and moans for the first time, he knew that was the sound he wanted to hear on repeat. Though as much he savors those intimate moments, due to both their schedules, Mark was starting to forget how beautiful Jackson’s lustful whimpers were.

They started recording for their new album a few weeks ago, and all the members were on edge. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were having difficulties creating the dance for their comeback song. Youngjae couldn’t find the right pitch. Bambam and Jackson spent most of their time writing raps, while Jaebum hid himself away to perfect his lyrics as well.

Finally, it was Mark’s turn to record his rap for the song Youngjae had written. Everyone had previously recorded, and all that was needed was his part and a few adlibs. He was extremely proud of Youngjae for putting all his best efforts into creating the song. The background music was yet to be added, but based off the lyrics he knew it was going to be a hit. So with a tempo and finding the right pitch, he rapped his lines and finished in less than five takes. He was honestly really proud of doing so well, that he went looking for his boyfriend to share in his excitement. He walked passed a few practice rooms full of hopeful and aspiring trainees, and sent them a silent ‘fighting’ as he walked into the room occupied by Jackson and Bambam.

Inside, Bambam was sitting with his back against the wall mirror adjacent to the door, and Jackson was lying on his stomach facing away from him. Bambam quickly noticed him and smiled as a greeting and went back to scribbling on his notebook.

“How’s it going?” Mark asked as he walked closer and rested his right foot on Jackson’s behind.

“Fine.” Jackson mumbles as he doesn’t look up from notepad.

“Oh, so not good?” Mark frowns at his fairly unresponsive boyfriend.

“Obviously. Now can you stop distracting us so we can get back to work?”

“Wow. Chill bro, I just came to check up on you guys and let you know that my recording went well. But I’ll just go and try to find my boyfriend that actually gives a fuck.” Mark walks out, long forgotten about his now minor exciting news. _Fuck Jackson, and his negative ass attitude_. Mark stomps through the halls, but is stopped by the producer currently working on Youngjae’s track.

“Oh Mark, it’s great that I caught you. I just finished putting together Youngjae’s song, Rewind, and I could use an ear for critiquing. Mark wasn’t in the mood to do anything but steep and let simmer in his anger towards Jackson. But how can he turn down an opportunity to be the first to hear their song.

“Sure hyung, let’s go.”

 

The song starts off with a hip-hop vibe to it, with Jinyoung’s smooth voice following Youngjae’s intro adlib. Each member compliments the previous one, and it finally gets to Mark part. At first he’s focusing on his pitch, but is sidetracked by the music itself. After his second line, he hears a voice that he’s knows oh so well. Jackson is practically growling and Mark’s pants suddenly feel too tight and lower stomach coils with heat. Not even in the guide song, did he hear this noise. He takes a seat in the couch at the corner of the room as he lets the song continue. Mark lets himself get lost in the slow r&b feel to the song, but is futile as the lyrics only add to the heat rising in between his crossed legs.

[ _I can’t hold it in any longer. No I don’t want to hold it it any longer. All I want to do is see you all the time_ ]

It finally arrives at Jackson’s part, and Mark’s eyes become dark with want. He and Jackson haven’t had enough time to be alone recently, that he finds the song unfair and mocking him. The producer and whoever else was in the recording room at the time got to hear his sexy voice reserved only for Mark. Now with a warm flush across his cheeks, and a painful erection, Jackson’s part ends and Jaebum’s begins. He tries to think of horrendous and gross thoughts to cool himself down, but just when he starts thinking about Jaebum biting off his hangnail with his teeth, there walks in Jackson. Apparently out of breathe, and Mark assumes from trying to look for him and apologize for his earlier behavior.

Mark watches as Jackson’s chest heaves up and down trying to catch his breath, and Mark’s arousal only grows more intense. He quickly stands up, and faces the producer.

“It’s seriously great hyung, it’s definitely a keeper the way it is. Jackson and I have some practicing to do, so we’re going to head out now.” He pulls Jackson along out the room, and doesn’t answer his boyfriend’s confused questions about the practice they’re currently going to.

 

Mark opens all the practice rooms, and quickly closes them when he finds someone inside. Finally, he finds an empty room and shoves Jackson inside, and swiftly locks the door. He leaves the light off and pushes Jackson against the mirrored wall.

“What gives you the right?” Mark grits out through his teeth as he bunches up the bottom of Jackson’s sleeveless top.

“Mark, babe I’m sorry. I was just frustrated and mad that jyp didn’t choose my song for the album. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Bambam told me you looked really happy walking in, and how I ruined your mood. I’m sorry baby.” Jackson sincerely apologizes, and Mark lets out a chuckle because he had long forgotten about that incident.

“I’m not talking about that.” He says as he aggressively pulls Jackson’s shirt over his head. Mark quickly works on nibbling and sucking on his neck then down to his collarbones. It was a good thing they still had time until their next comeback, because even if Jackson asked him to, he wouldn’t detach himself from the skin he’s been deprived of for weeks.  

After leaving a sufficient amount of what will soon be blue and purple shades, Mark begins biting at Jackson jawline as his hands work to remove the belt and button from his boyfriend’s jeans. Jackson, no longer confused about the situation, grabs a hold of Mark’s waist as he brings him closer to his body.

“Fuck. Mark.” Jackson moans as Mark palms him though the material straining his erection. He quickly pulls down his jeans, along with his boxers, as Mark slumps down to his knees. Jackson’s breathe hitches as Mark’s mouth ghosts over the leaking head. Mark licks into the slit, while Jackson begins moaning loudly.

“You’re mine.” Mark growls. “You’re fucking mine.”

“Fuck. Mark I’m all fucking yours.”

Mark starts swirling his tongue around the head, and he finally flattens his tongue and takes every inch of Jackson’s perfectly curved dick into his mouth. He twitches his nose as he meets his boyfriend’s pubic hair, but ignores the discomfort as he moans around his boyfriend to send those pleasurable vibrations up to Jackson’s stomach. He’s bobs his head up and down, and releases occasionally to lick down to his balls then up the shaft teasingly. Mark wasn’t in the mood to tease, so he takes in all of Jackson once again, and hollows his cheeks when he feels his boyfriends hands tighten in his hair.

“Baby, stop I’m going to-“Jackson’s voice is cut by Mark moaning and sliding impossibly further down to leave his throat no choice but to swallow down all of Jackson’s release. Jackson growls as he comes, and Mark releases into his jeans.

Mark slides back against the mirror, and Jackson lowers himself to sit beside him. Jackson kisses him, and Mark wants nothing more than to climb into his lap and go for a few more rounds.

“Baby, I’m all for aggressive and hard sex but I really want to know why you’re upset.” Jackson says between kisses. He finally pulls away, and awaits for Mark’s answer.

Mark sighs as he leans his head against Jackson’s shoulder.

“It’s not fair. Everyone is going to hear your sex voice, and I don’t fucking like it.” Mark mumbles the last part, hoping he doesn’t sound overly jealous.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson raises an eyebrow.

“Our new song. Youngjae’s song, Rewind. Those noises you make in the background. It’s fucking hot, and I don’t want people to hear that.”

“But you can barely tell it’s me, and most people will be too focused on our voices. Plus only you know what I sound like in bed.” Jackson wiggles his brows and nudges an elbow into Mark’s side. “At least you can always listen to it, whenever we’re away or busy.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“Mark, let’s go back to the dorm. Everyone is out or in another practice room. Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Jackson practically growls and Mark is on his feet at the door already. Jackson quickly gets dressed and grabs Mark’s hand as they rush back to their room. Jackson was going to make up for all the lost time, and let Mark hear the voice reserved just for him.

   


End file.
